Office desks, tables for office purposes and workstations generally may be desirable in various configurations, e.g. in an elongated, encircling or compact configuration and generally are defined for the intended configuration with a table surface of the desired configuration and pedestals and/or legs upon which the platform is mounted.
It is known, of course, to connect such platforms into workstations of various configurations, but generally each of the units of the workstations is independent from the others although connection between them may be effected by angles, brackets or links especially provided for this purpose. Generally, it is not possible to vary the configuration from the original design without, for example, redrilling the platforms or other members of the table structure.
Modular furniture elements including table structures are also available for assembly in various patterns, but usually each of these units is a free standing unit with some of the disadvantages of the other systems described.